


snow white she treads

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If little by little you stop loving me<br/>I shall stop loving you<br/>Little by little<br/>If suddenly you forget me"</p>
<p>― Pablo Neruda, Selected Poems</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow white she treads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_milliners_rook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milliners_rook/gifts).



_They went out of the city to have a fancy dinner, to celebrate Ichigo’s acceptance into a fellowship, and the flurry hit suddenly, however by the time they had finished dessert it had gone._

 [Please don’t forget me]

_‘It’s early for snow.’ Yuzu commented, pulling her coat tighter._

It haunts him, the whisper in his ear, feminine and soft sometimes, others when he’s trying to sleep it’s harsh and shrill.

_‘Not really, it’s the end of October. Global Warming and all that.’ Karin answered, hopping into the backseat.  ‘Maybe school will be cancelled.’_

Everyday telling him not to forget.

_‘Don’t bet on it.’ Ichigo said, as Isshin starts the car._

Forget what though?

_It’s a boring drive, one that merits no real description until the patch of black ice._

His sarcastic youngest sister, who followed a ‘dragon of snow and ice’ and is now locked away from sunlight and life to a white room away from everyone else because she tried to commit suicide ten times already (and she’s not even sixteen yet).

_It happened so fast, the tires spinning, and the car racing towards a metal barrier._

No, he can never forget Karin screaming in the snow storm with blood turning the pure snow crimson.

_‘Rukia.’ Ichigo saw her, dressed in white oddly, standing in a pool of red. The red coming out of his own body he found himself standing above._

[Don’t forget please.]

_Behind her, in the background he saw Hitsugaya holding Karin like a lover, something he was not quite sure how he felt about._

Forget who?

_‘Ichigo.’ She walked to him, and touched his face._

 This haunts him over and over, to the point he can’t focus, leaving his only sane sibling (because he can’t consider himself sane at all) to wring her hands and worry over the bed of their father.

_‘Is it time?’ His voice sounded strong_

[Don’t forget me. You promised!]

_She closed her eyes, ‘No not now.’_

But now he can’t sleep, and keeps on thinking of who he could have forgotten?

_‘Then why are you here?’_

It’s been years since he had seen people, friends really. Time, life and schooling has chipped them away from his social life, leaving him with only his fragmented and broken family to whole him here.

_‘Rukia why are you here?’_

And his father is stuck in bed, trying to gain mobility in his lower body, Yuzu is now the head of the household something no almost sixteen year old girl should be, Karin is inconsolable and he is a mess.

_‘Rukia!’_

Why did this happen to his family?

_He couldn’t hear what words Hitsugaya had been telling his sister, but he heard her scream and claw at Hitsugaya’s back desperately._

 [Please don’t.]

_Rukia still did not answer, and the blood ran deeper._

Who has he forgotten?

_She kissed him, and pushed him back to his body._

[I love you]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
